


The Arcana Ficlets

by plant__parent



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Other, POV Second Person, good luck, i dont know what im doing, lots of feelings, lots of things could happen here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant__parent/pseuds/plant__parent
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots between the apprentice and various characters from the Arcana. The apprentice is always gender-neutral.





	1. Escaped Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my fanfiction, so while criticism is appreciated, please be kind. I hope you enjoy! (I wrote this at three am so it is not the best quality because I do not have the energy to properly edit, so, sorry.)
> 
> Summary: The Apprentice is uncertain, and Julian tries to reassure them.

Lying on the bed and leaning into Julian’s warm chest, you clenched your eyes shut and tried desperately to entangle yourself in the heat of his body. He held you tightly, slowly stroking your shuddering back and whispering almost unintelligible assurances. You don’t know how long the two of you laid like this, quietly enjoying the other’s company and trying to separate yourself from the pain. 

Finally, you unhooked yourself from Julian’s soft embrace, eyes meeting the doctor’s concerned look. He gave you a soft smile, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ears. 

“...Would you like to talk about it?” He asked, tenderness rooted deep within his voice. You struggled for a moment, before finally nodding. After all, you had spent so long patiently explaining to him that it was okay to share your burdens with the people around you. You couldn’t afford to be hypocritical on this subject. It would be difficult to explain, but you would try.

“I…” you faltered, and a hand cradling your cheek reassured you, and Julian pressed a kiss to your forehead, lips brushing against your skin and leaving a tingling feeling when he returned to his previous position. “Sometimes, I really wonder if this is real.” You looked away from his eyes, not wanting to see his reaction to your words. “All of this feels too good to be true.” You let out a forced laugh. “I don’t deserve to feel this good, I don’t deserve to feel this _happy_. It just feels like one day I’ll wake up from all of this, that this is a dream too wonderful to be real life.”

You finally met Julian’s eyes, quickly glancing away when you saw the lingering sadness within them.

“I just feel like I’ve imagined all of this… imagined you, imagined these moments with you. And it terrifies me that one day I could wake up with everything gone.”

Voice breaking, you steeled yourself, looking back at Julian, who, sensing you were finished, finally spoke. His voice was quiet, but strong, warmth seeping into the gentleness of his words.

“Darling,” a hand reached towards yours, and you let him take it, “this--all of this, is real. You are real, and I am real. What we have is _real_.” He gave you another soft smile, gently stroking your hand with his. “And I know that sometimes it can feel too good to be true--trust me, I know. But, even if it isn’t, why shouldn’t we enjoy it while it lasts?” 

Confused, you quirked a brow, and he continued, voice growing louder as he gained passion.

“Right now in this world, in this moment, we have each other. And whether or not I wake up and discover all of this to be the loveliest dream of my life I intend to enjoy every second of time I get to spend with you.”

Julian reached for you, drawing you into a deep embrace, and between his words he peppered your head with kisses, and you could feel the deep rumbling in his chest that was his breaths.

“Right now, all I know for sure is that,” he paused, uncertain, and then continued, “all I know for certain is that I love you.” He pulled you away from his chest, looking into your eyes once more, and you could feel the heat spreading across your face at his words. “And to me, this is real. And if you believe I deserve to have someone as kind, and intelligent, and gorgeous as yourself then trust me, you could set your sights on someone far better than a criminal like me and win their heart within an hour of knowing each other.”

He chuckled, the sound escaping his lips easily.

“But you didn’t. You chose-- you choose--to stay with me. You have reassured and helped me and so many others more times than I can count. If anyone in all of Vesuvia is worthy of true happiness, it is you.” A hand traced your face gently, and you leaned into his touch.

“And I will always be here to remind you of that, however long this lasts, and even after…” He looked down, blush obviously forming on his face, “I will be here for as long as you need me.”

You reached towards him again, desiring the feeling of his lips on yours, tongues tasting each other’s mouths once more. He greedily accepted your advances, and hands pulled you towards him by your lower back, tumbling until he landed on his back and you on top of him. A flurry of adoration of the sweetest kind shared between the two of you.

“Julian,” you began, as a hand tenderly played with your hair, “...I love you too. More than anything I’ve ever had.”

The doctor smiled fondly, crimson spreading across his cheeks. The two of you kissed once more, and you realized that, for all of your worries and doubts, Julian truly cared about you. Truly loved you. And you deserved to be happy with each other, no matter however long it lasted.


	2. Storms and Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice is caught in a storm, and Asra warms them up. 
> 
> No, not like that. Sorry. 
> 
> Also: Asra knits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new ficlet, as tired as I was last time, and also as unedited as my work was last time.

The sky had been clear when you had set out to the market place to pick up something for Asra, but as you made your way back to the comforts of home, the sky darkened. The storm came seemingly out of nowhere, and you could hear the sounds of thunder crashing as the winds gradually picked up. The fabric of your clothing flew around you as you quickly returned to the shop, and the air was ripe with the smell of ozone. Thick, heavy raindrops began to fall, their coolness making you shiver slightly. By the time you were able to make it back home, your clothes--and you--were soaked. 

As you stepped into the shop, you were unfortunately unable to dry yourself off before Asra took note of your arrival, thinly veiled relief evident in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, “that storm seems pretty bad,” you nodded, a small smile playing on your lips.

“I’m alright, Asra, nothing a little drying spell won’t fix at least,” he grinned, spreading his fingers and doing the job for you, and you were relieved that the dampness of your clothing had vanished. “You do realize I could have done that myself?”

He laughed, “Of course I realize that, I simply wished to offer some assistance where I could.” A crash of thunder punctuated his words, and you reflexively jumped at the loud noise. You shivered, realizing that even though you were dry you were still quite cold. Noticing the movement, Asra offered a hand, leading the two of you up the stairs to the living area the two of you (and Faust) shared. 

“I’ll make some tea,” he said, coaxing you towards your sofa and flitting about to grab some blankets before asking the stove salamander for assistance with the hot drinks. You knew better than to resist Asra when he was in a mood like this, and you were suddenly far too tired to try to do so. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, the only noise penetrating it being the occasional claps of thunder and the pattering of rain on the roof and windows. 

Asra eventually joined you on the sofa, holding two mugs of steaming tea with a vaguely floral scent. Handing you your mug with a soft smile, he settled into a comfortable position next to you. You unconsciously leaned towards him, resting your head on his shoulder, causing a small blush to form on his face. 

“What were you even doing out there?” He looked at you, brow slightly quirked as he waited for your answer. 

“Well…” you looked down at your mug, “I may or may not have been picking up some of that yarn you like, from Atapra? I heard a new shipment was coming in and wanted to surprise you,” you dared a look back at Asra, and took in the disappointed smile on his face. 

“While I can’t say I’m surprised, you really shouldn’t have done that for me. Your health and well-being are more important to me than some fancy yarn.” You scoff. 

“I am perfectly fine, see? Besides, once you see the yarn you’ll realize that it was worth it.” You made to get up, but Asra wrapped his arms around your waist before you could even try to stand.

“Nope, you scared me. You’re required by law to cuddle with me for at least fifteen more minutes as an apology. Then you can continue that apology by showing me this supposedly beautiful yarn.”

Rolling your eyes, and drape yourself over Asra’s body, mugs both set down on the floor and pressed a kiss to his lips before lying back completely. 

“Before you ask--no, that does not lower the allotted apology cuddle time.” You ruffle his hair, grinning, and kiss him again, this time longer and deeper. Soft and sweet, and loving. His hands ran through your hair, pulling you towards him. Eventually, the two of you broke apart, a warm sensation filling your core. You leaned closer. 

"And why would I ever want it to?"


End file.
